Magic Missile Recipes
Magic arrow and bolt quivers can be enchanted with elemental and other special attack forms. Remember, you only have a limited number of shots. If you fire off the last missile, the enchanted quiver disappears. Auto-replenishing arrows/bolts do NOT apply to magic quivers. Auto-replenish will NEVER appear as an attribute on magic quivers. Kato has no intention of ever making this possible. It is still possible to replenish your magic quivers, but at a cost. There are two methods to replenishing magic missile quivers. Partial quivers of magic arrows/bolts can be sold to vendors who do NOT sell magic arrows to begin with and then buy back the same magic missiles in a full quiver. In other words, to replenish magic quivers, sell back the partial quivers to any vendor other than Charsi, Fara, Hralti, Halbu or Larzuk; selling magic quivers to any of these vendors will result in the quiver disappearing from the inventory altogether – it cannot be recovered. The advantage to using the vendor buyback method to replenish magic quivers is that the unique attributes are retained; however, the cost in gold can sometimes be prohibitive. WARNING: some magic arrows/bolts may come with sockets; if the sockets are filled, these quivers cannot be replenished, ever – by any means. Once a magic quiver receives a gem or jewel in any of its sockets, it can NEVER be replenished with the same attributes. The second method of replenishing magic quivers is to re-roll their attributes using the following Magic Missile recipes: * Qvr + Gem -> new Qvr + Dmg + Atk * Qvr + Rune -> new Qvr + Weap Where: * Qvr is a magic arrow/bolt quiver that can be purchased from the local arms merchant. * Gem can be any gem type, including chipped! * Rune can be any rune. * Dmg -> higher quality gems yield more damage as determined by gem type. * Atk refers to additional attack attributes derived from higher quality gems. * Weap is the bonus to weapons as bestowed by the rune used. When these recipes are used, not only are the quiver attributes re-rolled, but the number of missiles is also restored to a FULL 500. The quiver will always come with a few random attributes in addition to the fixed attributes as determined by the input gem or rune. So, if you’re running low of magic arrows, throw the partial quiver into the cube along with any spare gem or rune you have and Transmute. You’ll get a full quiver of new magic arrows!!! The disadvantage to this method is that the previous attributes of the input will be lost. In order to retain the original attributes of the quiver, use a Cube Lock, which may be combined with a Cube Adder. Note that the random attributes are NOT overloaded – only the gem/rune effects. MEGALOAD MAGIC MISSILE RECIPES Magic arrow and bolt quivers can be enchanted with slayer-like attributes through mega-load recipes. These recipes require the very hard to acquire Zy-El Scroll to complete. Why would anyone want to sacrifice such a prized item for a limited-fire weapon such as a quiver? Well, only the very highest level characters will have the patience and the resources to assemble such a weapon. Possessing such a weapon would be a point of pride in itself. * Qvr + Gem + Scroll -> same Qvr + Dmg * 3000% + Atk * 3000% * Qvr + Rune + Scroll -> same Qvr + Weap * 3000% Please note that Cube Locks are not required and Cube Adders will NOT work with these two recipes. Back to Cube Recipes.